Borrow the Moonlight
by CrazyCabernet
Summary: My take on the ALAYM scene. I OWN NOTHING AND DENY EVERYTHING! XD


**AN: OKAY, so remember when I posted my version of the cornfield? HERE'S MY VERSION OF ALAYM! Oh, and also, I had major surgery. On mah back. To correct my double curvature scoliosis. It was two weeks ago on Monday, I got out of the hospital on Friday, I'm still recovering, and my follow-up appointment is this coming Friday.**

If I had a way to show you guys a picture of what my back looks like right now, I'd TOTALLY do it, because it actually looks kinda neat! I've got bandages going right down the middle of my back and you can see the dark red color of the scab through it, and eventually I'm gonna have a really long scar going straight down the middle of my back that I can show to my kids one day! XD

So, anyway, yeah. I got this really cool giant cup from the hospital, plus they gave me this really soft green blanket. It's part of something called the Linus Project. You know how in the Snoopy cartoons, Linus is always carrying his blanket around? Well, the Linus Project is this thing where kids in hospitals are given hand-made blankets that they get to keep. It's supposed to help them feel more comfortable and at-home while they're in the hospital. There was this lady that came in and was asking what kind of stuff I was into, and my dad told her that I love the color green, and a little while later, boom; green blanket.

**I was in the ICU for the first two days, I think it was, and then on the third or fourth day, they moved me into a regular hospital room. You know how hospital food is supposed to be really icky and stuff? Well, the food at the place I was in was actually pretty good. They had a really decent menu, I got to have Froot Loops for breakfast one morning with an English muffin with cream cheese.**

So, yeah. That's what up in my world right now. I'm pretty much spending all my time on the couch with a body pillow and my giant cup, but I get up and take short walks around the house every now and then to stretch my muscles. So, yup. That's about it for now, so enjoy the story!

-Maggie  
PS: For extra points, see how many references to the song you can find in Elphaba's little speech thingy! (the one that starts with "The guards")

* * *

They ran. They ran and ran and ran until their legs gave out from beneath them and they breathlessly collapsed on the ground. The young man slowly turned his head to look at the woman beside him, getting the chance to look at her properly for the first time in almost three years.

She'd changed since the last time they'd seen each other, not that he hadn't expected her to, of course. She actually didn't look all that different; after all, two-and-a-half years doesn't really have a very big effect on a person's appearance. Yet at the same time, she was definitely not the girl he'd known what felt like a lifetime ago in college. She'd been through far too much to still be that girl.

When she turned onto her side to face him, he saw that, just like him, she had tears moving steadily down her face. Between her gasps for air, she managed to choke out a single word: "Fiyero...!"

Hearing his name escape her lips in a way that sounded so broken and joyful all at the same time had an effect on the young prince that he'd never imagined possible. It brought on a sudden wave of passion that was unlike anything else he'd ever felt, and it completely overwhelmed him. He didn't know how to respond, because he knew in that moment that no matter what he did or said, nothing would ever be enough to convey how deep his emotions for her truly were, or how badly he'd longed for this moment since they last saw each other.

So he did the only thing he could think of, the thing that felt so right in a world that had become so wrong, which was kiss her. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and once she'd done the same, he put his arms around her and pressed his lips firmly against hers, thanking every deity he could think of when she returned the kiss just as fiercely and with just as much passion.

When they finally pulled apart for air and embraced properly for the first time, she sobbed. "Oz, Fiyero," she said through her tears, "I missed you so much, I thought I'd never see you again. You have no idea how much it means to me that you're actually here right now."

"Of course I'm here. God, you have absolutely no idea how difficult these past two-and-a-half years have been for me, Elphaba. Once I finally admitted to myself that I'd fallen in love with you, I just...It's become a battle for me just to get through each individual day, and it's gotten to the point where I started losing sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about you at night when there was nothing else to keep my mind occupied. Coming with you had a lot more pros than staying at the Palace did, believe me."

"The guards," she said, "they'll be looking for us. Yero, if this is the only time we have together, then I want to make the most of it. I want to make every moment last, because god only knows how quickly this could end. It could be over just as fast as it began, you know that just as well as I do. Never in my wildest dreams could I have ever guessed that I would one day be lying beside you with you actually wanting me in a romantic way. I want you to kiss me as fiercely as you can, hold me as tightly as possible, because if there's ever been a time that all my resistance to something is completely gone, it's right now. It's like I've suddenly crossed some invisible borderline, and I-"

He silenced her with another kiss. This time, they let their hands wander, exploring each other's bodies, touching and caressing as each of them memorized the other's form. It lasted longer than the first one, and their faces were flushed when they broke apart.

"Make love to me," she whispered. "Please, Fiyero. I want to commit myself to you with everything I have, and I'm terrified that tonight is the only chance I'll have to do that. Every part of me belongs entirely to you...My heart, my soul...I want to give you my body, too. Please...Please, Fiyero, make love to me...please..."

He felt tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes again as he smiled. "You have no idea," he said quietly, "how long I've spent wishing I could hear you say that...I just never thought that wish would come true."  
"Now that it has, please help me make mine come true, too."

Even as she spoke, Elphaba began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, her hands trembling violently, though whether it was from anticipation, adrenaline, or the chill in the air, not even she could tell. Fiyero's hands had also started to shake, but not anywhere near as much as Elphaba's, so he gently grabbed her wrists, then finished unbuttoning his shirt. Elphaba couldn't help but gasp a bit when she saw the string of blue diamonds tattooed down the right side of his chest and abdomen.

"They're an Arjiki tradition," he explained as he took the shirt off and tossed it over by the coat from his uniform. "Part of a coming-of-age ceremony that all the boys go through when they turn twelve." She could only stared at them in wonder. "They're beautiful," she breathed.

She lightly traced one with the tip of her finger. Fiyero closed his eyes, reveling in her soft touch; he unconsciously began unfastening the back of her dress, gently kissing along her jawline as he did so. When he lowered the high collar of her dress, she tilted her head back slightly, giving him easier access to her neck as he kissed down towards her collar bone. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, which was a bigger turn-on for him than he'd have thought such a thing would be.

"Yero...Please just take me right now...I need you so badly, Fiyero, please...Please, I'm ready...I'm ready for this, Yero..." Three times. Three times, she'd just whispered his name, and all three times, he'd been overcome with a wave of passion and lust, each one bigger than the last.

They kicked their shoes off, and Elphaba took her dress off the rest of the way, leaving nothing but her camisole and bloomers. For a moment, Fiyero didn't move to advance things further. Instead, he took the opportunity to truly look at her for the first time, letting his eyes roam freely across her slender form, absorbing all the details that he possibly could, and generally just admiring the full extent of her outward beauty.

Elphaba, however, was eager and impatient. In that moment, she needed him more than ever before, and she ached with longing to feel his strong hands exploring every last inch of her body. She needed to feel the warmth of his touch, wanted him to hold her and make her feel safe and secure-to make her feel _loved. _

So she kissed him. For the third time that night, the Captain of the Gale Force kissed the Wicked Witch of the West, the woman that everyone had depended on him to capture. And he had captured her. Just not in the way that had been expected of him. Rather, he had captured her heart, long before she'd ever become known to the entire country as a witch of any kind, wicked or otherwise.

When they pulled apart this time, it wasn't for long. Almost immediately afterwards, their lips found each other again. Their hands began to roam again, and soon enough, they were laying on top of one another. Elphaba ran her hand across the smooth planes of Fiyero's chest, using the other to unbuckle his belt.

She whimpered his name, her slender fingers twining themselves into his hair. Finally, he reached the point where he couldn't bear it any longer. Driven by pure instinct, Fiyero gently slid her bloomers down until the fabric of the waist was bunched up around her calves. She slipped one leg entirely out, leaving them to eventually end up falling from her left ankle and onto the ground with the rest of their clothes.

She gasped lightly at the sensation that she felt when he broke her. They started out slow, then built up speed, letting their passion take over as they fell into a comfortable rhythm. Elphaba arched her back instinctively, both of them crying out as they reached their peak, then collapsed on top of each other, breathless and soaked in sweat.

Fiyero slowly lifted his head and met her eyes. She smiled tiredly, and he immediately returned it before moving to close the distance between them. She turned her face away before their lips met, however. He frowned in confusion. "What is it?" he whispered.

"It's just...for the first time...I feel..."

She met his eyes again, an impish grin on her face, and whispered a single word in the darkness between them:

"Wicked."

His eyes lit up, and he kissed her deeply.

* * *

**AN: Have I earned the right to be proud of myself for this? I'm also working on something where there's some teenage Fiyeraba fluff! And PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THE POLL UP ON MY PROFILE! AND MY NEW FICTION PRESS ACCOUNT! The username is **Cuckoo-OutlawOfLove-inNirvana, **so please go check that out, it's on FictionPress dot com, FF's sister site. There's links to it on the homepage of this site, so PLEEEEEASE go check it out. I have anonymous reviews turned on there, just like I do here, so don't worry about having an account if you wanna review. I'd really appreciate it.**

OH GOD MY SHOULDER IS KILLING ME AGAIN!

Jojo: Give it time, give it time.

Me: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO "GIVE IT TIME," JOSEPHINE DAWSON! I AM IN MAJOR PAIN HERE!

**Leo: Dude...chillax.**

Me: Leonardo...Shouldn't you be working on that stupid whatever it's called thingy invention whatever of yours?

Leo: You mean the Random Phantasmagoric Oojama-

Me: YEAH YEAH WHATEVER I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL IT, JUST GO WORK ON IT AND GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HAIR, GOGGLE BOY! *huffs* I swear to God, Anya, that brother of yours!

Anya: Yeah, yeah, I know. Abe says he must have some kind of brain damage or something.

Me: ...Dr. Abernathy didn't really say that, did he?

Anya: No, but ya gotta wonder what's taking him, cuz we all know it's true.

Me: Amen, sistah! Oh, and by the way, I don't own Wicked or ALAYM. BUT I DO OWN ANYA, LEO, AND JOJO! XD


End file.
